In recent years, technology associated with an imaging device to which communication technology is applied and an imaging system that uses the imaging device has been developed. Among this technology, there is technology that captures an image on the basis of information obtained via communication.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an invention associated with an imaging system that includes a broad area sensor that detects a user on the basis of a signal received from a wireless tag carried by the user, a communication device that performs communication with the wireless tag, and an imaging device that captures an image. The imaging system causes the imaging device to prepare for imaging when the broad area sensor detects the user, and thereafter causes the imaging device to capture an image When the communication device receives a signal from the wireless tag.